There Is No Redemption
by KatFoxFiction
Summary: After facing off with Bonnie at Alaric and Jo's wedding, Kai Parker is gone, thought to never to be heard from again. But what happens when he shows up again years later asking Bonnie for help? More importantly, why can't she refuse him?


_*This is my very first TVD fic, as well as my first Bonkai fic, so I hope you all like it! :)_

 _*I do not own any of the characters in this story._

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **"** I'm so sorry, Bonnie," he whispered, as he leaned in close and then placed a soft kiss on her forehead, his lips lingering there for a few moments. He then pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"Damon…" She was struggling to breathe due to her collapsed lung and her voice came out barely a whisper.

After a few long moments, he finally pulled away from her, turned around and then walked out the door.

 _He'd walked away, leaving her to die._

So, this was it… This was how Bonnie Bennett was going to finally meet her end.

Two years earlier, she'd overdosed on magic in the process of bringing Jeremy Gilbert back to life, died, and suffered on the other side for months, before being brought back to life as an anchor to the other side.

A few months after that, she'd watched the other side disintegrate before her very eyes, just waiting for oblivion.

But instead of oblivion, she found herself trapped in a 1994 prison world for months with Damon Salvatore of all people, as well as a mad man named Malachai Parker, who as it turned out, _literally_ held the key to their freedom.

During their time in the prison world, Bonnie and Damon had bonded in a way that she'd never thought possible. Truthfully, she'd actually developed feelings for him; feelings that she'd kept to herself due to his relationship with Elena.

She could vaguely hear **his** voice in the distance, but she could barely make out what he was saying over the crackling of her own lungs. She tilted her head slightly and saw Kai Parker with a dumbfounded look on his face, as he watched Damon Salvatore walk out the door of the dining hall where the wedding had taken place, leaving Bonnie to die.

 _Damon Salvatore, her so-called best friend._

Kai then looked at Bonnie, the shock still evident on his face. "That's it? He just left you?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then the next thing that Bonnie knew, Kai was looming over her with an unreadable expression on his face. "The whole point was that this was supposed to torture him for awhile. This isn't how it was supposed to go."

Then, before Bonnie could even register what was happening, Kai suddenly bit into his wrist and then shoved it into her mouth. With no emotion in his voice, he ordered her, "Drink."

Not knowing what else to do, Bonnie gripped his wrist and drank his blood. She could instantly feel herself healing as the thick, coppery-tasting liquid slid down her throat.

She didn't notice that he was chanting.

A few moments later, Kai snatched his wrist away and just stared at her, a blank look on his face.

Bonnie sat up, her features twisted into a look of confusion. Her eyes bore into his as she asked him, "Why?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders and his expression remained impassive as he said to her, "Maybe I don't want you dead."

Bonnie was about to reply, when she suddenly saw a fist punch through Kai's chest from behind, ripping his heart out. A wide-eyed Kai fell to the ground, his entire body turning gray. Dazed and completely flabbergasted, she looked up to see Damon standing there with a bloody arm and Kai's heart in his hand.

"Bonnie!" In a fraction of a second, he was standing in front of her. He helped her stand up and then put his hands on her shoulders as his eyes scanned her body up and down. His eyes were full of tears and he let out a big sigh of relief as he whispered, "I can't believe it! You're okay!" and then he pulled her into an embrace, holding her as if his life depended on it.

"Damon." Her voice came out barely a whisper, as she was still weak and exhausted from her battle with Kai.

He finally let her go, keeping his hands on her shoulders and never taking his eyes off of her.

"I… I thought…" Bonnie avoided his eyes, her own eyes filling with tears. "I thought you left me."

Damon shook his head, lifting her chin up with his finger, so that she was looking into his eyes. "I could never leave you, Bon, you're my best friend! Besides…" He gave her his famous smirk as he said, "I'm not out of nicknames for you, yet."

Bonnie gave him a weak smile as he pulled her into another tight embrace. After a few moments he pulled back and smiled at her. "What do ya say we get the hell outta here?"

Bonnie nodded her head and began to walk with him towards the door, until her knees suddenly buckled and gave out on her. She didn't know why, but she felt different, as if her magic had somehow changed ever so slightly; as if maybe she'd absorbed some of Kai's magic when she drank his blood and it had merged with her own.

She felt like a battery that was over charged. The feeling was overwhelming. She chalked it up to drinking the blood of a vampire-witch hybrid, and figured the feeling would probably fade once Kai's blood was out of her system.

Damon gave her a worried look and she shook her head, answering his unasked question by telling him that she was okay, just exhausted from her fight with Kai. He seemed satisfied with her answer, as he suddenly scooped her up into his arms and carried her out.

* * *

 _A/N: The next chapter will begin years later, during the events of season 8. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think! :)_


End file.
